It's Just A Song
by luvsbitca
Summary: Puck reacts strongly to a song and Rachel has to knock some sense into him.


I really like Finn, and Finn and Rachel as a couple, but the third episode when Puck gets dumped by the skanky money hungry cheerleader I have to say I started thinking maybe he had some feelings, plus I got to see him shirtless and I'm a sucker for abs. So I came online and had a look at what was floating around for him and Rachel and got suckered in. Which led to this, whatever this is.  
Disclaimer – I don't own it, and since it rocks I am happy to have it stay where it is so long as I can have a play with the characters sometimes. But if I can request the occasional shirtless scene in each and every episode then I would be really happy.  
Note – There is sex in this, because Puck screams sex to me.

**It's Just A Song  
by Moonbeam**

Forefinger running the length of her spine, bumping over each vertebra. Hand flattening at the flare of her hips, moving down to cup her rear. Pulling her down against his lap. She felt the full bulge of his want and moved against it. Both hands grabbed her roughly and set a rhythm that she gladly matched, her clit rubbing against the hardness of the material hiding his zipper. His hands left her backside sliding up her body, brushing the sides of her waist until they reached the curve of her breast. Just his thumb, running up and down the very outside of her flesh. Back and forth over and over until her rhythm upon his lap faltered as she attempted to move forcing his thumbs to rub her nipples, to quench the need that made them tingle.

* - * - * - * - *

"Okay, group, this is it. Regionals. We are going to do amazing things today I know it. Rachel, Finn, Noah you are the stars of this song. Give it your all just like you have in practice and I know you will do amazing things out there and show everyone how spectacular our glee club is. Regardless of what happens, I will be proud of you. Okay get into positions." Mr Schuester said before moving to the side of the stage and breathing to control the nerves jumping around in his body.

Rachel breathed deeply, in and out, while moving to the beginning position for the song, standing between Finn and Puck. Both put a hand on the arm closest to them and gently pulled her towards them. Rachel ignored the fact that Puck was pulling her just a little more forcefully than was truly necessary.

The music started and Finn and Puck began to pull her back and forth between them on the beat. Finn was in character, she could see him from the corner of her eye looking at her with a slight smile; the exact way she would have wanted him to look at her six months ago. On her other side Puck tightened his grip each time Finn pulled her closer, his expression darkening with each drum beat. He should not be reacting like this, it was just a song but she knew she was going to have bruises in the shape of his hand after this. She would have to wear long tops for the rest of the week. She pulled away from both men as she started to sing, she walked towards the front of the stage breathing deeply and trying to focus solely on the song not the fact Finn was about to walk up behind her so they could perform the chorus dance.

She finished the first verse and Finn grabbed her right hand spinning her around and they slipped into a slow, sensual dance that when coupled with the music brought sex to the performance. The group who were singing behind her slowed for their last few notes and she pushed Finn away walking to the other side of the stage and singing the second verse with everything she could find in her stomach knowing that the next chorus would be much different to the last.

She felt Puck behind her even as she finished the last word of the verse. As soon as she stopped and the music was the only thing heard he grabbed her hand spinning her around roughly. Her body slamming against his as he waited for her. His hands gripped her hips, and where Finn's dance has been slow, provocative and sensual this was pure sex, Puck was moving her hips, her own hips were moving but his hands were more demanding than they had previously practised. His hands moved from her hips around to her lower back, but even there he moved lower some of his fingers rested on her backside instead. She looked into his eyes and dropped bending backwards at the waist pushing herself into his crotch. She moved in a circle supported securely by his hands on her; he would never let her fall. When she finished the curve he pulled her back against him, her breasts pressing firmly against his chest. She looked into his eyes just as she heard the chorus begin to end and with everything in her she did not want to push him away. She tried to apologise with nothing but her eyes and she pushed him away and moved back to the centre of the stage belting out the last chorus and using every feeling moving around in her stomach at the moment.

She moved back towards Finn and Puck as the singers behind her built up momentum in time with her singing. She reached the two of them and slid in between them, both of them settling a hand on one of her hips, they moved in close, Finn in front of her and Puck behind. The three of them moved in sync back and forth, the bottom half of Rachel's body stuck between the two men and the top half turned towards the audience and moving between the two. Showing the struggle between two choices which made this such a heartbreaking song. Rachel sung the last word, with Mercedes and the rest of glee carrying the words out to fade to nothing as Rachel sunk down to the floor between the two men who continued to move in mirror to one another.

* - * - * - * - *

She pulled his zipper down, dragged his pants and jocks down his body and finally touched his length. Wrapped her hand around the base of his cock and moved her hand to the tip, running her thumb over his head, along his slit and then back down to his base. He dragged her body back up to him settled her on top of his body. He kissed her, sliding his tongue along her bottom lip asking her to open her mouth, she did her hand wrapping around the back of his neck making sure he was not able to pull away. His hands ran down her arms and in finally cupping her breasts fully, holding her completely, massaging the flesh, his thumbs rubbing her nipples and making her moan into the kiss.

* - * - * - * - *

"That was amazing!" Finn said as soon as the curtain had fallen over the stage. He put his hand out to help her stand but stumbled slightly when Puck pushed passed him and walked off stage. Rachel grabbed his hand and smiled at him as they began walking off stage. Mercedes came to congratulate them and after smiling at her Rachel looked around for Puck; she needed to talk to him, and perhaps yell at him to make him realise that it was just a song.

"Rachel, that was excellent. I think it may have actually been better than any practice we ever did. There was so much intensity I really did think the two of them were working to win you." Mr Schuester began. "Finn, that was great-"

"Where is Puck?" Rachel asked cutting Mr Schuester's congratulations off.

"He said something about needing to go to the bathroom." Miss Pillsbury said with a small smile.

"You were all amazing," Mr Schuester said when the whole of the glee club was standing in a circle around Rachel and Finn. She pushed Puck to the back of her mind as she rubbed her arm and enjoyed the post performance high. "You were all on fire tonight. You all put the effort into the performance that I have seen in you in every one of our practices. I am so proud of all of you."

Rachel felt Puck move into the circle behind her, she felt the heat pouring off his body as he stood behind her in the middle of the circle. They always did this, the leads in the middle of the after performance circle. It had always felt natural for her. It made sense to her to be the centre of attention, or that the stars of the piece were the centre of attention. But right now with Puck standing behind her, towering over her, and Finn standing next to her, taller but less imposing she felt that this was a stupid tradition. She wanted to be on the outside of the circle where she could escape and just be more relaxed.

Finally Mr Schuester finished his congratulations and the circle disbanded. Rachel started to walk away but felt Puck's hand on her back. It wasn't holding her, just resting on her and yet she felt as unable to move as if he had wrapped his arms around her and locked her in position. The rest of the club moved off but she stayed right where she was, her back rigid and Puck's hand resting firmly on her back. He did not move, and neither did she waiting for something and she was not even sure what it was.

"Rachel." Puck's voice surprised her; she jumped just a little enough to show how tense she was if he did not already know.

Rachel spun around and his hand followed her movements settling on her stomach. Her nerves jumped and she could feel the muscles in her stomach move to their own beat and knew he would be able to feel it too. "Noah."

"Puck where are you?" Finn bellowed up the stairs. Rachel jumped and looked down the stairs.

"Tonight, my room, after everyone goes to get changed Mercedes will go as see Kurt come then and we can talk."

Rachel turned and ran down the stairs smiling at Finn as she breezed past him.

* - * - * - * - *

His hand ran up her thigh slowly, inching up, teasing her. Making her writhe against him, making her whimper his name, asking him to just hurry the fuck up and slide one of those amazing fingers into her, or over her clit; preferably both. His fingers curled around the back of her thigh, his thumb brushing her backside. She moaned locking her eyes with him and licking her bottom lip slowly. He groaned at the sight and yanked his hand around to the front of her thigh and between. He rubbed his thumb over the soft curls that hid her from him. He rubbed back and forth and then sliding in running along her wet flesh. He circled her clit never touching it properly, still teasing her.

* - * - * - * - *

Rachel sat in her dress, unconsciously smoothing the material and waiting for a knock on her door. Mercedes had left long ago and now she just needed Puck to show up so she could sort this whole thing out. She tapped her nails on the chair arm, she had never been very good at waiting, which Puck knew, and she wondered if he was doing this on purpose.

The door opened, he didn't bother to knock just walked straight into the room. He closed the door behind him without looking at it.

"You know it is good manners to knock." Rachel said.

"If I knock I might not catch you getting dressed."

"If you hadn't taken your sweet arse time you might have caught me getting dressed."

Puck sat down on her bed and just watched her, not saying a word.

"So...what was going on onstage today? You were rough and grumpy and I don't know why."

"I don't like that song."

"When you don't like a song you don't try, you muck around, you make vulgar comments about my arse you don't grab my arm roughly or look like you want to disembowel your best friend."

"Is your arm okay?"

"It'll be fine, just a couple of bruises."

"Show me."

"No."

"Rachel," Puck moved off the bed and crouched in front of her, he reached for her arm and pulled the sleeve of her dress up. She looked down at her arm where the faint blue marks had begun to form on her skin.

"It's nothing they will fade." Rachel started when Puck's fingers moved onto her arm, ghosting over her flesh until they reached the marks. Her eyes snapped up and saw the worried look on his face as he traced the skin around her bruises.

"I'm sorry. I did not mean to hurt you."

"Its fine, I'm just wondering why you were so ... pissed off."

"Finn and Quinn broke up."

"I know."

"Well I found out this morning."

"Okay, I know Finn is sad about it but I don't think it is enough to get that angry about."

"Finn will be fine. I was annoyed because you're going to dump me to be with him."

Rachel stared at him dumbly for a minute and he tried to smile at her as he pulled her sleeve back down and moved away from her. Just as he was almost out of reach she reached out her hand and grabbed his.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you like him, so I get why you would end this to be with him."

"Noah!"

"Yeah?"

"You are an idiot; I am not dumping you to be with him. I want you."

"Yeah, but today in the performance."

"It's just a song."

"It doesn't feel like a song."

"Noah, I don't want Finn. We have discussed this, I want you and you need to get that through your thick skull so we can move past this."

"I don't like the idea of sharing you with anyone."

"You are not sharing me with anyone. I am your girlfriend. And so long as I am not sharing you with anyone either then we will be fine and can continue this little clandestine affair of ours. But you need to realise I only want you."

"Good." Puck grabbed her wrist and dragged her body forward so it collided with his, kissing her forcefully. "But no more sneaking around. Everyone is going to know after tonight."

* - * - * - * - *

She pushed his torso back to lie against the soft material. Her tongue ran down his neck, along his collarbone and dipped into the hollow that she found in between them. She kissed him there as his hands ran up and down her back. She dropped her head and circled his nipple with her nose. Then moved to the left one and repeated the motion. His hands ran up her shoulders and up her neck to slide into the length of her hair trying to force her mouth where he really wanted it. She looked up at him and smiled. Then blew on his nipple and moved down his body, his hands sliding out of her hair as she moved. Her tongue slid around his belly button, and through the line of hair leading her down to his cock. She blew on the tip and then looked up into his eyes. Eyes locked together she dropped her head slightly and wrapped her mouth around his engorged head.

* - * - * - * - *

"You sure about this?"

"Yeah." Puck took a big breath and twinned his fingers with hers as they stepped out of the elevator and into the hotel foyer where the rest of glee was waiting.

Rachel smiled as they moved out of the elevator. They walked towards the group that was milling around the restaurant entrance waiting for them; everyone else was there all ready. She took a deep breath and smiled at Mercedes as she looked at them, at how close they were standing and then down at their joined hands.

Mercedes smiled widely and walked over to them.

"About time you two finally decided to let everyone know."

"What? You knew?" Rachel stammered.

"Course. I caught the two of you making out in the auditorium a couple of weeks ago."

"I saw you making out in the music room." Kurt said.

"I knew too." Mr Schuester said while Miss Pillsbury nodded.

"Oh, I didn't realise that everyone knew."

"I didn't know." Finn said with a smile.

"William McKinley High party your table is ready." The waitress smiled at Mr Schuester as the group walked passed her; she winked at him when she thought none of the students could see her. Miss Pillsbury did not look pleased but she merely flushed and kept walking.

When they were all seated at the table Mercedes kept smirking at Rachel and Rachel blushed which only made Mercedes smile wider.

"Stop it." Rachel said forcefully. Finn knocked into her from the right and she looked at him but he just shrugged and said he was going to the bathroom.

"It's fun." Mercedes said with a smirk. "We have known for a while and we have been talking about it and then finally you two stop being stupid arses and let everyone know."

"I whole heartedly agree." Kurt said with a smile before taking a sip from his diet coke.

* - * - * - * - *

"Finn what are you doing?" Puck asked as Finn pushed him into the men's room.

"What are you doing is the better question. What are you doing with Rachel?"

"Dating her." Puck said like Finn was dumb.

"Why?" Finn ran his hand through his hair.

"Because I like her. I have been dating her for the last two months."

"Then why didn't I know about it?"

"Because we did not want to tell anyone."

"We or you?"

"What is all this about Finn. Do you want Rachel?"

"No! She's a friend. A really good friend and I don't want to see her get hurt and I'm worried you are going to hurt her."

"I'm not doing this to fuck with her. I like her Finn, she's weird and intense and uses words I have never heard before but she is spectacular."

Finn grinned at him. "Okay, good. But if you do hurt her I'll kick your arse."

"Like you could." Puck said before turning and walking out of the bathroom and back to the table.

Rachel smiled at him as he sat down and laid his hand on her thigh.

"All good?" she asked.

"Yeah."

* - * - * - * - *

Puck ran his hand along her thigh hitching her knee over his hip as he slid into her. Rachel's body arched up into him as she moaned his name. Her hands slid up his arms and over his shoulders to run down the small amount of hair on his head as she pulled him into a kiss. He moved within her and she met each of his thrusts, her legs wrapped around him as they moved together. Soft moans and the sound of flesh meeting the only sounds that could be heard in the room. With one last flex of his hips she surrendered to the feelings pulsating through her, and with a grunt he lost himself within her body.

The End


End file.
